


May I Have This Dance?

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Gabe's a sweetheart deep down, Kissing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: An important fashion event was coming up in a few weeks. It was vital that he attend. He hasn't gone to one of these events in so long. He had always taken Emilie. Now that she's gone, he has to come up with another plan.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongirl180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/gifts).



> So after reading "This isn't what I wanted" for the millionth time, I decided to write this one. I absolutely loved that story and I honestly felt like I was going to cry when gabenath was at it's highest. I won't spoil anything for those who haven't read it, but y'all should go and read it!

An important fashion event was coming up in a few weeks. It was vital that he attend. He hasn't gone to one of these events in so long. He had always taken Emilie. Now that she's gone, he has to come up with another plan.

Gabriel looks over at Nathalie's, who's focused on her computer.

"Hey, Nathalie?"

"Yes, sir?"

"How important is this gala coming up?"

"Well, you haven't gone to these events often. Why not go?"

"Well, I-" he paused.

"I know you haven't gone to an event like this in a while, not after... The incident. Look, how about I go with you. I'll be there in case you need me"

"You would do that?"

"You know I'd do anything for you, Gabriel" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, "Then I better begin designs for your dress"

"I'd love to see what you come up with" ,she smiled.

"However, before I make any plans for the design, I do have to take your measurements"

"Alright" 

"Would you mind taking your blazer off for a minute? It would make things easier"

"Of course"

She shrugged off her blazer and he began taking her measurements.

"I never realized just how gorgeous her figure was", he thought.

She blushed when he was measuring her. She couldn't help it. He had never taken her measurements before.

"Alright, I'm finished"

He handed her blazer back to her and she put it back on.

"I should have a design ready within the next few days"

She smiled and nodded before walking back to her desk. She never shook that smile for the rest of the day.

_A few days later_

Nathalie walked into the office that morning. She had set down her things when Gabriel called her over to his desk.

"The design is ready if you would like to see"

She smiled and took a look at the dress. "It's gorgeous, Gabriel"

The dress the dark blue, made of satin. It exposed her shoulders and it had faint deep purple highlights on the hem. It also poofed out a little at the waist, but it was enough to show off her figure.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled, "It will take me a few days to make the dress. I'll have to fit you for it when it's finished" 

"Alright"

Gabriel spent a few nights after Nathalie left to make the dress. It had been so long since he had personally made a dress for someone. He'd spent his time making outfits for people who purchase them, not for personal matters such as this. 

The dress was finally finished. Gabriel stood there and admired the way it was designed. He ran his hands across the fabric, loving the way it felt against his hand.

The next morning, he was ready to show the dress to Nathalie. 

When she walked in that morning, she was stunned. The dress looked even better in person.

"It's all yours to try on"

She smiled and took the dress. They both walked to his bedroom. Most of his supplies were there. Nathalie walked into the bathroom and got into the dress. It wasn't perfectly tailored on her just yet. She walked out of the bathroom, holding a few parts of the dress in place.

"You look gorgeous, Nathalie"

She couldn't help but blush, "thank you" she said, "it's beautiful"

"I need to make some finishing touches. The last thing we need is a wardrobe malfunction"

"Agreed" she chuckled.

He grabbed his thread and needle and began making adjustments. 

"Just a few more areas and then we should be okay" 

He sewed the leftover areas and pulled away.

"Perfect"

He took a minute to admire her in the dress. It hugged Nathalie's figure perfectly, as he knew it would. 

"We should test it"

"Pardon?"

"We should try dancing in it, just to make sure that it won't catch"

"I-"

"Nathalie, do you know how to dance?"

"I- no, I don't. I've never had a reason to. I guess I've just never learned"

"Here, let me show you"

"O-okay"

He gently grabbed her hand and set it on his shoulder. Her other hand went to hold his. His other hand went to her waist.

"Just follow my lead. You'll do fine"

"I'm just nervous. I'm afraid I'll mess up"

"You could, but it's your first time dancing. Everyone messes up"

Slowly, they began dancing. Nathalie was constantly looking at her feet, trying to match Gabriel's steps. Gabriel chuckled and put a finger under her chin, making her look at him. 

"Relax, you're doing great" he smiled.

She definitely couldn't help but blush this time. Gabriel was teaching her how to dance. She felt like she was dreaming.

They finished the dance with no scratches or bruises.

"You were perfect, Nathalie"

"You were a great teacher. You were easy to follow" she smirked.

"We should probably practice some more before the gala, just to be safe"

"Agreed. Let me get out of this dress. We still have work that needs to be done before we do anything else"

He nodded and she walked into the bathroom to change back. When she walked out, she handed him back the dress.

"Take it home with you. On the day of the gala, I'll let you leave early so you can prepare"

"Alright"

Hours passed by. The work day was ending. She grabbed her things, as well as the dress, and walked out of the office, wishing Gabriel a good night.

##########

Day by day, Nathalie and Gabriel went to the lair to practice. The room was open with nothing to bump into. Gabriel gracefully lead her around the room. Nathalie was doing better each day.

They had just finished their lesson for the day. They had a few days left until the gala.

"You were perfect, Nathalie"

She blushed and smiled at him. The man knew exactly how to make her blush. "Thank you" 

"We should head back. I believe Audrey is going to call any minute"

He took her hand and they went back to the elevator, taking them back to the office.

##########

It was the day of the gala. Nathalie had left the mansion so she could get ready. She had about three hours until Gabriel would be there to pick her up. She changed out of her work clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

The warm water of the shower helped calm her nerves. She never goes to these events, much less go with her boss as his date. 

She got out and put on her robe. She noticed the dress on the edge of her bed. She smiled and took out her hairdryer. She was planning on curling it, so she had to dry it first. 

Her hair was dry and her hair was now in light curls, leaving it a little wavy. She decided to not wear her glasses and instead decided to wear contacts.

She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her dress. She put it on and looked in the mirror, admiring how it hugged her curves.

"Not bad" she said to herself.

She checks the time on her phone, "Okay Nathalie, you have an hour before before he-" she hears her phone buzzing. 

_Is it okay if I come a little earlier? We won't leave just yet. I just thought we could spend a little time together before we leave._

_Come whenever you want. I have wine if you want some._

_That would be great. I'll be over in ten. See you then.❤️_

She blushed at the text. _he added a heart._

Ten minutes later, she heard a knock at her door. She went to open it, only to see Gabriel blushing a little. 

He took a look at her, "You look stunning"

She blushed, "Thank you. I was just going to do my make-up. I have some wine out. Help yourself."

"Thanks"

She walked back to her bathroom to put on her make-up. She should see Gabriel in the reflection. He walked up to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and he took her make-up brush out of her hand.

"Hey, what are you-"

"I'm just doing your make-up" he protested innocently.

"You are so cute" she blushed.

He took out her contour and her blush and applied it. "Don't move" he told her.

He took out her mascara and eyeliner. "Close your eyes, you wouldn't want me to mess up. Believe me.

"Don't worry" she smiled, "I won't"

He applied the cosmetics and handed her a lipstick and lipgloss tube. She then added the lipgloss. When she finished, she grabbed her heels and went to the kitchen. 

"I trust you with this. You always do an amazing job with this" he whispered lustfully in her ear. Her body shivered at that. He chuckled a little bit and she took the tubes.

He walked out of the bathroom, walking into her bedroom. She could hear him rustling around in her jewelry box on her dresser.

She rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. She twisted open the tube of lipstick and applied it to her lips, blending it when she finished. 

She walked into her bedroom and saw Gabriel holding a necklace in his hand. "I thought this would go well with your dress" he smiled.

She walked over to him and pulled her hair back, allowing him to unclasp the necklace and put it on her.

What happened next, she should've known he would do. His lips met her neck and was giving gently kisses to it. He made a mess out of her. They haven't been dating that long, but he knew the right spots that made her lose control of herself. She was moaning softly at the touch. His arms hugged her hips and he continued with the kisses. 

He loved hearing her reactions when he touched her. Her voice was a melody. She giggled and gently pushed him off of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. His hands went back to her waist and was kissing her back. The kiss left his lips a little sparkly, making her giggle slightly at the sight. He smirked and shook his head. He went back to her jewelry box, pulling out a nice pair of purple earrings. He handed them to her and she walked over to her mirror, putting them on. Arms wrapped around her once again, and Gabriel's head was nuzzled into her neck, his hands gently brushing over her shoulders.

"Let go of me" she laughed, "We should get going"

"Let's go then"

They walked hand in hand out of Nathalie's apartment and into the limo. The drive felt like an eternity. They never let go of each other's hands. 

As they finally arrive at the gala, Gabriel gets out before her, helping her out of the limo. When she got out, her hands went to hold his elbow. She looked gorgeous. Cameras were focused on the both of them. Flashes nearly blinded them as they walked in. "The press was gonna have a field day" he whispered to her. She could only silently giggle at his words.

When they walked in, other fashion designers tried talking to them both. They managed to get lost in the crowd, unable to find each other for a while. When the conversations stopped, Nathalie finally found Gabriel. He held a hand out to her.

"May I have the dance?"

She smiled and took his hand, "Of course"

The dance had begun. Nathalie occasionally looked at her feet, making sure she wasn't close to stepping on Gabriel's feet. She was feeling confident after a few minutes. 

It felt like she was floating on air as Gabriel lead her gracefully around the dance floor. If this was a dream, she didn't want to ever wake up. They were getting lost in each other's eyes.

Then as the crescendo falls upon them, they leaned in for a kiss. They didn't care if anyone else saw. The truth was bound to come out at some point, this might as well be the way it comes out.

As they pulled apart, they felt eyes on them. They just laughed and kissed again, letting the world melt away.

When the gala finally ended, they were driving home. Nathalie fell asleep on Gabriel's shoulder. He signalled Gorilla to drive them to the mansion. Gabriel smiled at Nathalie, who was sleeping soundly against him.

She could feel the car stop. She thought that Gabriel was driving her home, only to realise that they were back at the mansion. Gabriel's arms were around her not long after, carrying her upstairs. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, looking up at Gabriel. She smiled at him and cuddled back into his arms. He looked down to see a cuddly Nathalie in his arms. He nudged his bedroom door open with his elbow, shutting it behind him once he was inside. He sat her down on the bed, getting her a nightshirt from the closet. She walked to the bathroom so she could wash off her make-up and change into the nightshirt Gabriel gave her.

She walked out of the bathroom, only to see Gabriel under the covers waiting for her, already changed into his pajamas. She walked to the bed and got under the covers. She moved over to him, where she was now in his arms. He cradled her against his chest. She soon fell asleep with the warmth of his body and the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
